Conventional capacitor technology is well known to those skilled in the art. The energy and power density that can be provided by conventional capacitor technology is typically low, for example, conventional capacitors are typically capable of providing less than 0.1 Wh/kg. Applications that require greater energy density from an energy source, therefore, typically do not rely on conventional capacitor technology. The amount of energy delivered by conventional capacitor technology can be increased, but only by increasing the number of capacitors.
Both conventional and double-layer capacitors are typically contained in a housing. The design of the housings and the capacitors as described herein below provide improvements over that of the prior art.